Naruto Namikaze Shadow Hunter
by TheKitsuneSage9
Summary: Naruto is recruited to the Anbu/Hunter Nin division and is captured by orochimaru who injects a bloodline into him, but Naruto is saved by Shinigami who also gives him a bloodline and trains him, Naruto becomes the greatest ninja the world has ever seen. Harem, Hinata also included but didn't fit down below. smart/strong/godlike Naruto. Sakura and Sasuke bashing


Naruto Namikaze Shadow Hunter

Hey guys so I had this idea for a while and I decided to start on this story too anyway I've just had this idea for a really long time I've had some help their name is thegodofanime, he's a really cool person, I know you are reading this dude so I hope you enjoy your requested story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto other wise sasuke would be a little bitch and be bashed. :D

I do what I want

In fact I prefer sasuke be like a filler character cause he is just the overall worst naruto character, little heads up I will bash sasuke a lot, I mean it too, so if you have a problem I don't care cause this is my fanfic! Lol anyway…

I would like to apologize for not putting a disclaimer on my first story's first chapter it slipped my mind so I will apologize for that

Notice: any and all flames will be used to make s'mores because I don't want Choji bothering me and they are good… I do what I want but without further ado lets jump right in

Naruto was currently walking home after the events with Mizuki ( same as canon )

When an anbu appeared and told him the hokage was requiring his presence.

Naruto now changing his direction going back to the hokages office again, wondering what his Oji-San wanted so he walked a little faster getting excited about the possibilities finally reaching his destination he went inside down the hall to the hokages office and said to the secretary that the hokage was expecting him.

 **Inside the hokages office** **:**

There was a knock on the door. "Enter!", the old pervert said.

"Hey Oji-San! What do you need?", Naruto said

"Naruto I would like to speak with you.", a ninja with a mask said. Ok what is it Naruto replied.

It was then he took of his mask and naruto saw his features. He had black eyes and light purple greying hair he was tanned and had quite a few scars.

" My name is Gaeshi Uzuki I'm the leader of the hunter ninja corps for konoha.", it was then that narutos eyes widened and he bowed.

"No need to bow he said. But I would like to speak with you if that's ok.", Gaeshi said

" Sure.", naruto replied

" well you see being able to sneak into the hokage tower at a young age is a remarkable feat, not only that but you defeated a chunin and you're an academy student.", Gaeshi said " you also learned an A ranked jutsu in a matter of hours so I would like to ask if you are interested in being a hunter ninja.", Gaeshi finished

Naruto was astounded that he was offered such an opportunity but said he would think about it.

Naruto was now in his way to ichiraku to get some ramen but he was thinking hard about the choice and the glares of the villagers didn't go unnoticed by him.

He was currently thinking about how he would be outside the village most of the time and that people would t get hurt because of him being a target, naruto wasn't stupid so he already figured that part out, but being out of the village meant escaping the hateful glares he was thinking he should take the had now arrived at ichiraku to find Iruka sitting down. Naruto greeted him.

"Hey Naruto it's good to see your okay after what happened I thought I would eat something before resting seems like you had the same idea.", Iruka said smiling at his favorite student.

"Yeah I did but something has come up sensei. Due to my skill being able to infiltrate the hokage tower avoiding the Anbu, Gaeshi Uzuki the leader and head of the Anbu/hunter nin division offered me a job and I'm considering taking it.," Naruto said surprising Iruka so much all the ramen in his mouth fell out from his jaw dropping.

"Naruto that's amazing that's an honor to be requested to join the Anbu/Hunter nin division, in fact even though I will support every decision you make I think you should take it, but it does mean I won't see you as much.", Iruka said the last part sadly

" I know I figured that part out however I can get away from the villagers and prevent my precious people from getting hurt because I know people will hunt me down for what I hold inside me.", Naruto said sadly finishing his 34Th bowl of ramen. "Hey old man give me five more miso pork ramens, seven beef ramens and four shrimp ramens I'm feeling adventurous today.", Naruto said to tuechi the old man running the ramen shop.

" alright coming right up Naruto my boy!", he exclaimed enthusiastically. _At this rate I'll be one step closer to retiring on the downside he might be leaving._ Tuechi thought sadly about how much he would miss the boy if he accepted.

After wards Naruto and Iruka had finished Naruto sighed happily and then thanked Iruka for paying before walking away leaving Iruka dumbfounded from the sheer amount of ramen Naruto had consumed, sighing he payed for both their ramen, much to his displeasure, and left.

Naruto was now at his aparentwhem he felt a needle prove his skin turning around he saw a cloaked figure before he lost consciousness.

Time skip: one hour

Location: unknown secret base

Naruto had started to wake up only to find himself strapped to a table with iron cables that had chakra seals. "Kukukukukuku I see your finally awake Naruto-San.", a figure spoke

" yes it seems" a second figure spoke from the shadows

.

" however with the needle I've injected you with you will have a powerful bloodline and now I will possess your body and weild it seeing as anyone else's body wouldn't have survived the process.", as orochimaru prepared his jutsu to switch a bright light shine and there stood shinigami himself.

" Naruto uzumaki it is not yet time for you to leave this world as you have a special job among humans and therefore I will help you escape as well as give you a second bloodline called the Akamaitan ( original( don't steal it without permission) ) to go with your poison bloodline Asuragan ( original( don't steal it without permission) ) u not only get steel release with the poison but death release with my bloodline, this is the ultimate gift use it wisely.", the harsh voice of shinigami said as another bright light flashed and then shinigami unstrapped Naruto from the examination table.

"How dare you do this I will make you payyyy…", orochimaru started to say as he was killed and absorbed by shinigami Along with kabuto and then shinigami turned to Naruto.

" well that takes care of that snake pedophile, I will help you get back to konoha and train you too to master your bloodlines" shinigami said.

"Arigato I thank you greatly oh powerful God.", Naruto said bowing showing respective shinigami then responded by saying it's time to head out taking the form of a solid body with legs and then leading Naruto out of the base torwards konoha.

Arriving at the gates of konoha Naruto and a human like shinigami surprised the guards liters u and Izumo.

" naruto thank god your safe we heard you went missing who is that next to youuuu…", kotestu started to say as he realized who he looked like. Izumo didn't even speak he just stared.

Naruto seeing their uncomfortableness said " oh yeah this bus shinigami guys he kinda saved me from orochimaru…", naruto said and laughed nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

Izumo and kotestu just stared jaws hung open to an impossible degree. At which after s few minutes naruto asked if they could actually enter in which Izumo just nodded dumbly.

" well that was fun" said shinigami chuckling a little bit at their reactions.

Naruto just chuckled a little himself at that and even more walking through the village seeing people's reactions.

The secretary didn't even try to stop him when he walked in with the death God, naruto just walked into sarutobis office to find him talking about him.

" what do you mean he's gone you lost my most promising ninja since Itachi Uchiha.", an irritated gaeshi said to the sandaime.

"Don't worry we are trying to find him.", sarutobi responded

"Hey guys I'm back.", Naruto said grinning at their reactions at seeing him and the figure behind him.

" Naruto thank goodness your ok, I was so worried" the sandaime said.

" Yeah kid you scared me, I could use someone like you around the Anbu/Hunter NinCorps.", Gaeshi said smirking.

"Naruto what happened to you and is that who I think it is behind you?", the old pervert asked incredulously.

"To answer your question yes that is shinigami in a more human form, and second I was kidnapped by Orochimaru who wanted to use my body as his own after adding a bloodline in which would cause a strain on the body only a Jinchuruuki could handle." Naruto said and then started to explain the whole story.

After everyone was filled in shinigami started to speak.

"I will be training Naruto to use his two bloodlines and I will give him two summoning contracts of his choice I will also extensively train him to be the absolute best ninja this world has seen, this will be to Make sure he is powerful enough to withstand enemy, not only that but I will teach him kenjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu along with chakra control.", shinigami finished,

" I will make him suitable for you.", shinigami added to Gaeshi.

" sounds good but can he also have a sensei from my program, I would like them to teach him extensively too.", asked Gaeshi.

In which shinigami replied with a simple sure.

"Yugao!", Gaeshi called and a person with a mask and purple hair appeared.

She responded asking what he needs while kneeling.

" this here is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and he will be joining our program.", said Gaeshi surprising everybody getting a look from sarutobi.

"W-what do y-you mean Namikaze, is my father the fourth hokage?", naruto asked nervous about the answer.

Sarutobi shot Gaeshi a glare that everyone saw.

" what're were gonna tell him anyway might as well now" Gaeshi said grinning.

" So it's true then he is my father, who is my mother?", Naruto asked

" Her name was Kushina Uzumaki and she was a jonin of konoha a beautiful but caring person.", the hokage told naruto

" Alright then as of this day I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the next hokage of konohagakure no sato.", Naruto said determined making everyone smile, including. Shinigami which just seemed blatantly sinister.

" Alright then it's settled, Naruto shall join the Anbu/Hunter Nin division and be trained by Shinigami and yugao and others maybe even me" said Gaeshi.

" be at the headquarters 9:00 am for your debriefing on what your job is and to get your uniform then for an insert ermines period of time you will be training while being an Anbu in the village, when you reach a certain level you can also take Hunter Nin jobs, ok, here's the address.", finished Gaeshi handing Naruto a slip of paper.

" hey sensei where will you be staying?", Naruto asked Shinigami

" I'll get him a hotel room.", said the sandaime.

"Alright I'll see you guys later.", said Naruto as he headed home

Naruto had woken up at 8:00 took a shower and ate a "wholesome" breakfast of ramen and milk.

He was now headed to the address in which took him to a grey colored building not to far from the hokage tower.

He entered and told them he was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and was there to pick up his gear. In which he got standard black pants and long sleeved shirt but a black chest piece, arm guards, and shin guards. He had received a black fox mask with red details and his code name was Shadow.

He then was stopped by yugao as he was seraching for Gaeshi's office.

" Naruto meet me at the north training ground after your meeting, I'll tell Shinigami as well.", yugao said.

In which Naruto just said ok and proceeded to his meeting.

After knocking on the door and getting the ok he entered.

" ok Naruto lets go over this shall we. You will be a regular Anbu when being trained by yugao, shingami and others. When you finish your training with them and when I say finisished I mean that you have mastered your bloodlines and exceed in other areas you can still train with them, but as I was saying when you are "finished"

With your training you will then become a Hunter Nin as well as Anbu. As an Anbu you will protect and serve your village as an elite from the shadows. As a hunter Nin you will bring rouge ninjas to justice and then deliver their head in a sealing scroll to collect your bounty, now if you have anymore questions feel free to stop by shadow ok.", said Gaeshi to Naruto using his code name.

" yes sir.", naruto said Bowing before leaving the office heading to re training grounds to meet yugao and Shinigami.

And end of chapter 1!

A/n: the pairs will be released as we go farther into the story. Sorry for the delay I've had a busy start of school with lots of tests, quizzes, essays, projects and other stuff. Regardless I will try to update as frequently as possible. Depending on how well this story does I might upload another story that I've been writing, I will juggle all three and alternate through updates. Thanks for reading and peace out

TheKitsuneSage9 :)


End file.
